Side Quests!
by dagon22
Summary: You've seen the journey of Sarah on my other story, but what of her friends? See what happens when they leave Sarah's side, and have adventures of their own. From the start of Rebecca's journey to Roxel's pokemon contest, we are going to do it all.
1. Rebecca's big step!

I said that I would do it, and I did it!! Each chapter will be one story. Unless something happens that I feel that I have to extend to a second chapter, and I'll say something. I think the next chapter will be about what happened to Roxel in the pokemon contest!

* * *

It was a nice day in pallet town, the pidgeys where si...wait a minute, let's do something different. There is another person who also started from Pallet Town, a person whose story needs to be told.

This story begins earlier than the other one, in a house that was in pallet town. The person this story is about, in fact, is still in bed. Sleeping next to her was her eevee, Eon. That's right, she all ready had her own pokemon, ok, it was really the family pokemon. In fact, her mom said that she could take Eon with her when she started her journey.

This was because she had a dream. With that said, the alarm clock on the bed side table decided to let itself known with a loud beeeeeeeeeeep!!

A hand reached out, and turned off the annoying noise. This was her day!! With that, she sprang from the bed, and quickly got dressed. She put on her favorite outfit, which involved her favorite clothes, which involved blue jeans and a white t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a picture of a sitting eevee.

She picked up the still sleeping Eon. Eon was used to Rebecca's bouncing out of the bed, and often slept through it.

With Eon in arms, Rebecca was out the front door, and at Prof. Oak's laboratory, if a voice hadn't stopped her, "now where do you think you are going without a good breakfast!" Oh, no, it was her mother!! For some reason, she always insisted in eating a big breakfast every morning!

Seeing that breakfast wasn't even done yet, she started to protest, "mom, can't I just run over to Prof Oak's laboratory, and be back by the time breakfast is done?!"

"You know better, making breakfast is a family thing, and besides, you cook better than me!!" Of course Rebecca knew!! And with that, they made their morning meal and sat down to eat.

As the three of them ate, a person all of a sudden ran right past their window. Rebecca could have sworn that the person was chanting something, but they ran by so fast, that she didn't hear what they were saying.

Rebecca went to stand up from the table, "wait that is all you are eating!!" With that Rebecca's mom took her plate, and filled it full of food.

Knowing that she had no other way out of it, Rebecca started eating as fast as she could.

Of course this wasn't the right thing to do she found out, "slow down, you are going to choke."

With that, they finally finished breakfast. Rebecca went to run out the door, and again was stopped, "aren't you going to help with the dishes!!"

And again, Rebecca found her self turning back into the house, and helping with the dishes. When they were done, she went to leave.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye," her mom asked one last time.

Feeling bad, she ran back in, and gave her mother a big hug. "I know that you have been looking forward to this for a long time, and I just wanted you to have one last home cooked meal! And you forgot this," with that, she held up a fully packed backpack, "it has everything you need to make a journey smother. And make sure to call from the pokemon center!!"

Embarrassedly, Rebecca took the backpack from her, how could she forget!! With that taken care of, Rebecca and Eon ran to Prof. Oak's laboratory. Hopefully there was a pokemon waiting for her. She made it to the laboratory with no problem. She was greeted by the professor, and brought to the room with only one pokeball left.

With a nod from the professor, she picked up the pokeball and released squirtle. "All right!! This is the pokemon that I wanted!!" And with that, Rebecca picked up the tiny turtle pokemon.

"Well at least you are happy with your pokemon, the last one kept complaining about not getting the charmander," committed Prof Oak. "Any way, here is a pokedex and five pokeballs."

"From now on, you will be known as Aqwar, do you like that one?" Aqwar nodded, and with that, Rebecca returned Aqwar and Eon to their pokeballs and left the laboratory.

Now, unlike most trainers who would just rush right to the next town, Rebecca started to explore route one. She wanted to train her pokemon up before she challenged the first gym. She found many pokemon, and even managed to catch one before the sun set.

She took out the tent, and when she saw how folded up it was, she turned to her pokemon, "hey, you want to sleep under the stars?"

The next day, she decided that they had trained enough, and was ready to move on. She made it to the next town easily, and used the phone in the pokemon center to call her mom, while Nurse Joy healed her pokemon.

"So, how are you doing?" asked her mother.

So Rebecca described everything that she had done up to that point, and she even showed her mom her pokemon.

"So, it sounds like you are doing well, what is your rattatas name," her mom asked.

Rebecca remembered that she hadn't even named her new pokemon, "I was thinking fang," she asked the pokemon, and when he nodded, Rebecca knew that she had a winner.

Before leaving the town, she decided to check out the Pokemon School, and from that she learned all about the statistics. She left the town soon after, and was in the Viridian Forest.

Now is where the trouble started. She had always had a problem with map reading, and the forest wasn't helping. Her mom had taken her to Viridian City before, but this was totally new to her. By the time she made it out of the forest, the sun was setting, and she was starving. She hadn't even eaten today. Both of her pokemon were tired, so she tiredly made her way to the pokemon center.

She was greeted by the Nurse. After her pokemon were feed and healed, she asked the Nurse were she could get something to eat.

Nurse Joy looked at her in shock, "didn't you know that you get free food from pokemon centers, and you can even sleep here if you wanted to"

With that, Rebecca ate like there was no tomorrow, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, she went to the gym. While gym battles had almost nothing to do with her dream, they showed a pokemon's trainers skills and abilities.

Standing on the other side of the gym was a man, "welcome to the Pewter gym, my name is Flint. For the bolder badge, we will each use one pokemon agreed."

"Agreed." Rebecca knew what pokemon she was going to use from the start. "All right Aqwar, it is up to you." With that, she released Aqwar from her pokeball.

"A water pokemon, that will make things difficult, put I think you can do it, go golem," and with that, he released his pokemon.

Rebecca took out her pokedex, and scanned the pokemon, "Golems live up in volcanic craters on mountain peaks. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guide ways for diverting this Pokémon's course. And as it tumbles down the mountain, it leaves grooves from peak to base. Stay clear of these grooves. Its boulder-like body, which weighs over 660 pounds, is as hard as stone and is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year, and once it sheds its skin; its body turns tender and whitish. Its hide hardens when it's exposed to air. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away. It is capable of blowing itself up and it uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain," chimed the pokedex.

The referee raised his flags, "this is a one on one battle between the gym leader Flint and the challenger Rebecca. There is no time limit, let the battle begin."

"All right Aqwar, let's finish this with one move, use water gun!!" shouted Rebecca. The command was instantly followed,

Flint kept a cool head, "golem, use rollout." With that, golem began to spin very fast, and roll around the battle field. It was spinning so fast, that the water gun bounced right off. It also hit Aqwar.

Seeing that her pokemon was taking damage, she ordered Aqwar to use withdraw. The next hit knocked Aqwar up into the air. Seeing this as the moment she was waiting for, "all right, water gun now!!"

Hearing this, Flint started to laugh, "It didn't work before, and it won't work now. Golem, when squirtle hits the ground, use earthquake."

Instead of touching down, Aqwar started to spin, and let out a water gun. It was much stronger than before, and it knocked out golem instantly.

The referee saw that golem was down, and declared the match over.

Flint walked over, and handed the badge to Rebecca, "congratulations on your victory.

Out of no were, a women's voice was heard, "oh Flint, I need to see you for a bit." Flint returned his pokemon, and left the gym.

Rebecca returned Aqwar, and got ready to leave herself, when the doors of the gym were thrown open. She was going to have some fun with this trainer. So, with a booming voice to scare the new person, she managed to book out a ""welcome to the Pewter City Gym!!"

* * *

I feel like I kind of rushed it, but I only wanted it to be one chapter instead of three or four like my other story. One thing I forgot to take into account is thefact that I did this all in three days, so I had to do something with that. In case you didn't read the other story, Rebecca's dream is to raise a team of eevee's. I tried to make sure that all the info flowed from one to the other.

It's been a while since I last made a new chapter for this fic, sorry about that. I'll say about 1 to 2 weeks, and I'll have a chapter down soon. I've been busy at work. Again, sorry.


	2. Roxel, you're a trainer now! Part one!

It was the best of times, it was the worst of...Opps, wrong story. In fact, this story takes place in an other region than the others, a little place called Sinnoh.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Deep in Amity Square, a happy pachirisu was running around happily, blissfully ignoring all the dangers she was in.

Up ran a boy, who quickly grabbed the little pokemon. "Look, mom, I did it, I captured a pokemon!!"

Before he could do anything, the pokemon shocked him. Dazed, he let go of the of the pokemon, who ran over to a woman who had reacted to the call.

"Look, how many times have I told you, Amity square isn't a place to capture pokemon, it's a place to take a stroll with your pokemon!" She scolded her son. "And besides, this is my pachirisu, so you couldn't catch her anyway."

Feeling embarrassed, he picked himself up, "well, I just can't wait to become a pokemon trainer, that way I can beat my sister!!"

Sighing, Amanda regarded her youngest son; everything was always a competition with him. It didn't help that her daughter was going to become a pokemon trainer before him.

"Hey mom, Zack," speak of the devil.

Roxel came running across the park, closely followed by Vulpix.

Zack quickly picked up the vulpix. "Hey Roxel, let's battle!! Vulpix vs. pachirisu. I bet that I can beat you in five seconds."

Before he could move, he again found himself on the receiving end of a pokemon attack, this time, a flamethrower.

Vulpix jumped out of his arms, and ran over to Roxel. "Look, I don't want to battle. Now go home, and have those burns looked at." With that said, Zack ran off.

Now that she was alone with her mom, she turned to her with the real reason of why she followed her into the park. "Mom, tomorrow I start my journey, and I'm..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Luckily, her mom picks up on it right away. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Now, you leave for Sandgem Town tomorrow. I'll loan you my bike. And I have the map all made out for you."

Roxel sighed, this was hard, and it was her brother that made her nervous. She just knew that the little pain would bug her somehow.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and before she knew it, she was going to bed. As she got comfortable, she felt a weight jump onto the bed. Looking at the foot of the bed, she saw that vulpix had joined her. "I'm going to miss you after I leave; she told the little golden fox pokemon. This pokemon was her fathers, and had been a member of the family for as long as she could remember.

Before she knew it, she was finishing up her breakfast, and picking up her backpack. Her mom had packed it up the night before, so she knew it had all she needed. She knew that she had avoided her brother, since he always sleeps in until two everyday.

Looking sadly out the window, in time to see Roxels bike disappear into the horizon, was a sad gold pokemon, who then disappeared as he ran off.

Riding down route 208 was smooth, but kind of boring. She stopped at the berry masters house. She would come here to pick berries before, so she was a regular here. When the Berry Master saw her enter, he rose with a greeting along with his combee.

Before Roxel knew it, they were sitting, and she was telling him all about the latest pokemon contests that she had seen lately.

Laughing, the berry master rose from his seat, "you sure know a lot about pokemon contests, I see you becoming a great pokemon coordinator. But are you sure that you don't want to do gym battles as well, Hearthome City does have a gym after all."

"No way, all that needless battling, and besides, I…don't…," with that, she remembered that she was on her way to get her first pokemon from Sandgem Town, and that she was way late!! And she remembered why she stopped here. She quickly asked the berry master to borrow his combee, since she needed to get through Mt. Coronet.

As she left the house, she ran into a strange person. He looked like a black belt. He quickly handed her a small looking stone, all he would say was, "don't say a word. Just take it."

Getting through the mountain was easy, with combees help, she didn't have any problems. From there, she followed Route 207, straight into Oreburgh City.

As soon as she entered the town, the Combee flew back to his owner.

She was going to go straight through the town. That was her plan. She then passed by the coolest looking building that she had ever seen. She just had to see what was inside. She creaked the door open, and what she saw inside made her jaw drop.

It was a big room, it had what looked like a battle field in the middle of the room. On either side of the field where two people, and it looked like they were in the middle of a pokemon battle. It was a little yellow pokemon that she recognized as pikachu battling against a giant snake pokemon that looked like it was made of rocks. She watched the whole battle, to the victory of the person with the pikachu. She saw him get the badge, and saw how happy he was.

She went over to the side of the building. So that's what gym battles where like!! They where just as exciting as pokemon contests, and she resolved right there that she was going to partake in gym battles as well, they looked just as rewarding!

With that vow in mind, she mounted her bike, ready to take off, when she heard the conversation that was happening on the other side of the building.

"Roark, there's a problem in the mine. The miners found a rare pokemon in the mine, and tried to catch it. It didn't work. They angered the pokemon, and now its shooting flames every where, hurry!!"

With that, she heard the two of them take off. A rare pokemon that breaths fire!! This sounded too cool. So Roxel dropped her bike, and followed them. They arrived at the mine, and Roxel quickly saw what the problem was, there was her little fox pokemon, vulpix. There was an other person there, and he had a small rock pokemon, which she found out was geodude, from what the trainer said.

The trainer shouted out an attack. But before the geodude could move, she ran over and picked up the vulpix, "wait, this is my pokemon," and with that, she turned to the pokemon in her arms, "what are you doing here, you should be with mom."

The others saw that the pokemon had an owner, and they walked off. However, Roark was still there. "So, how did you like the match?"

Shocked, she looked at him, "you knew?!"

"So, are you here for a match?"

At first this confused her, then she realized what he was talking about, "uh, no. I'm off to Sandgem Town to get my first pokemon. But now I have to go home and return Vulpix to mom before she misses him." She realized now, that there was a chance that she wasn't even going to get her first pokemon, and she would have to wait until next year to go on her adventure and that her brother was going to get ahead of her.

Seeing the look on her face, Roark cut in, "I'll take vulpix back to your home, just tell me where you live."

With that, she got her bike from the gym, and left a sad looking vulpix back with the gym leader.

She was so late now that she speeds through the Oreburgh Gate and down route 203 and went right through Jubilife City. She would have loved to do some sight seeing at the time, but she was running late. She would be lucky if there was even one pokemon left.

Rolling down route 202, she saw lots of pokemon battles, and actually stopped a couple of times to watch a couple of them. She was in Sandgem in no time at all after that. The town was smaller than she was used to, so finding the laboratory was no problem at all.

She entered the building, and was greeted by a person in a brown coat. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Intimidated by his appearance, she lost her voice for a bit. When she found it, she found herself weaker saying, "I'm here to get my first pokemon."

He looked at her for a bit, "I'm sorry, but I had just given out my last pokemon. I should be getting some later." Ok, so it wasn't a year later, but it was later than she was hoping. Perhaps seeing that she was disappointed, he went on, "you can stay here until I get some more pokemon, there is a lovely beach and Jubilife City i…"

What ever it was, she would never find out. A person in a white jacket ran up to the professor. "Professor Rowan, there is a situation on route 202, a vulpix is being injured, and needs assistance."

Professor Rowan looked stern as ever, "let's go assist the pokemon," Seeing that Roxel was following him, he turned his attention to her.

Seeing that the professor was looking at her, "I think that it's my vulpix that's being attacked."

They approached the battlefield, and sure enough, there was her little vulpix battling against a little blue pokemon.

Professor Rowan looked on to the battle, then turned to Roxel, "quick, give vulpix an attack."

Roxel looked on in shock, "I don't know Vulpix's attacks, he's my f…"

Before she could continue, she saw that the little pokemon was gearing for an electrical attack. She leaped forward, between vulpix and the pokemon, and it shocked her instead.

Feeling dazed from the attack, it took a while for her to realize that Professor Rowan was handing her something. It was hand held item. She took and opened it. "Press this button to see what moves vulpix knows."

With that down, Roxel saw four moves come up on the screen. She chose the best sounding one, "quick vulpix, use flamethrower."

With that, vulpix let lose a giant flame, and beat the pokemon.

The pokedex then chimed out, "Shinx, the flash pokemon, Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered."

Roxel looked at the pokedex in wonder. She then picked up the vulpix and gave him a hug.

Professor Rowan steped forward, "follow me to my lab, and we'll heal your vulpix there."

They made it there in no time at all. While Vulpix was being healed, Roxel went to hand the pokedex back to Professor Rowan.

His response surprised her, "keep it, you have proven that you are capable of training pokemon. Why not take this pokemon as your first. I'm sure he will understand."

Hearing this, Roxel asked to use the phone, to tell her mom that she had Vulpix. The call was short and sweet. "Mom, I don't want my little bugger of a brother to bother me, what should I do," she asked.

"Your brother is not a bugger," argued her mom, "but you are right. He will probably find a way to bug you, it's what he lives to do."

"If I could make a suggerstion," stated a voice out of no where. Roxel was startled to find Professor Rowan was right behind her. "Sorry to startle you, but I have a suggestion, why not go to Kanto. I have a friend coming over to visit for a bit, and he's going back there later tonight."

"Why that's a lovely idea," responded her mom. After the decision was made, they hung up. Right after she hung up, an old guy showed up in a white lab coat and introduced himself as Professor Oak.

Professor Rowan gave Roxel her vulpix back, and the two of them hung out at the beach, until the profesors were done talking and they drove back to Professor Oaks Lab.

* * *

Wow, that was way longer than I had planned it to be. I had planned on doing the beginning of her journey to when she meet me all in one chapter. That just didn't work out at all. I didn't want to spoil it. I admit, I forgot that the professors lab wasn't in the main characters home town, and had to fix that. And I thought that the bike path was south of her home town. I fixed that as well, that's why it took so long to post this chapter.

Due to my laptop being hit by a virus, I will not be able to update any new chaparters anytime soon. Hopefully this ends good, without me owing tons of money! I was able to post this on my Grandmas computer, but I can't post chapters, just update existing ones. Sorry everyone. I was so close to posting the chapter!! I was down to the last thing, then I put it off, and the thing with my laptop. I might even have to start the chapter from scratch. As long as I can save my laptop!!


	3. Roxel, you're a trainer now! Part two!

I was almost done this chapter on my last computer, so the fact that I have to write it all over again is maddening!!! That's what I get. Now where is Charmander?

(Charmander is seen at the fire house voting)

Wait, you're not a citizen, how can you vote!

(Charmander walks in, with a big smile on his face)

Ok, who did you vote for?

(Charmander refuses to answer, and then uses flamethrower on Sarah how wouldn't stop asking)

Well, today I did vote, now all I have to do is wait and see. The last time I voted was like 4 years ago, good times.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The ride to Pallet was pretty boring. She took the time to learn about catching, battling, and healing Pokémon. When they arrived in Pallet Town, instead of just leaving, she followed the professor inside.

When he turned around, and saw her there, he looked a little surprised, "wait here, I have something to give you that will help on your quest." With that, he left the room.

Being left alone in the professors' lab, Roxel got bored, so she started to look around the lab. There was a table in the middle of the room, with three pokeballs sitting on it. "Hey vulpix, look at this." With that, she released vulpix from his pokeball.

Looking at the pokeballs, she saw that each one had a different picture on it, one was a flame, one was a drop of water, and the last one was had a leaf. Since vulpix was a fire Pokémon, she released the one in the pokeball with a flame on it.

Out came a little fire Pokémon that had a flame on its tail. This Pokémon looked angry. Vulpix stepped forward, and the two of them started talking. Roxel took out her pokedex, remembering what happened when she had fought the Shinx. "Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, even the newborns have flaming tails. Unfamiliar with fire, babies are said to accidentally burn themselves. The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. When healthy, the flame will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. The flame is also indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. The flame makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. Its life would end if the flame were to go out," chimed the pokedex.

While the two were talking, Roxel decided to see what was in the pokeball with the leaf on it. Out came a little green Pokémon, she pointed the pokedex at it, "Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, a strange seed was planted on its back at birth. While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. The bulb-like pouch on its back grows larger as it ages. It can be seen napping in bright sunlight. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

Before she could do the same for the third one, a voice called out, "I see that you have found my Pokémon." With that, Professor Oak came into the lab. "I'm giving these to the new trainers from Pallet Town. They should be here in two days. Say, aren't you going to release Squirtle too?"

With that, Roxel released Squirtle, and used the pokedex on the little turtle Pokémon as well.

Professor Oak returned the three Pokémon to their pokeballs, and placed them back onto the table. "Now, I am sure that you want to get ready for your journey ahead of you. I got you this map; it shows all you need to know."

Professor Oak gave her the map, and before she knew it, she was walking out of Pallet Town. As she was leaving, she passed a house, where she thought she heard a voice calling out, "just two more days! I'm getting a charmander in two more days!"

Deciding to ignore that, she made it to route one. She passed someone who gave her a free potion to visit the poke mart, where she brought some pokeballs and medicine.

Seeing that Viridian City had a Pokémon gym, Roxel got excited, thinking that her first gym battle ever was coming up. She ran over to the building, and starting pulling on the handles of the door to the building. When they wouldn't open, she just pulled harder. Eventually, she gave up, and turned around.

Standing behind her was an old man, sighing, he walked over, "that gym is never open, I wonder where that gym leader is?"

With that said, he walked away. Since she was really looking forward to battling in her first gym battle, she looked at her map. The next gym looked like it was in a town called Pewter City, and the fastest way to get there was through the Viridian Forest.

She ran across the Pokémon center. Deciding to stop there, since it was on the way, Nurse Joy checked over her vulpix, who was in perfect health. She then registered her for the Pokémon league, and gave her a badge case.

She left the center and as she walked to the exit of the town, she found a Pokémon school. Deciding that she could still learn some more, she stopped at the school. It turned out not to be a waste of time, while it was true that some things she had learned while with Professor Oak, she learned about states conditions.

After that, she made it to the Viridian Forest; the walk down route 2 wasn't even worth mentioning. As she walked through the forest, she noticed that the exit to the forest wasn't shown on the map. Looking around, she saw that there where many bug Pokémon crawling all over the place, using her pokedex, she saw that they were caterpie, weedle, kakuna, and metapod.

Since they weren't bothering her, she decided to leave them alone. Seeing that it was getting late, she sent out vulpix. "Vulpix, this might take us all night to get out of here."

Hearing that, Vulpix ran over to one of the kakuna, the two of them chatted a bit. Out of no were, Kakuna started to glow, and before she knew it, the Pokémon had changed into another Pokémon. Taking out her pokedex, "beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon, no one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. It flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear then flying off. It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It has three poison barbs, one on its rear and one on each of its two forelegs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. It uses sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, and then takes the victim back to its nest for food."

The beedrill started flying off, seeing this, Vulpix started following the Beedrill, and Roxel followed. They made it to the end of the forest in no time. Waving goodbye to the beedrill, they left the forest.

As excited as she was to fight the gym leader, she first had to check out the Pokémon contest.

She found a sign that showed the map of the town, and soon the building afterwards. There she registered for contest and got a ribbon case. However, the next contest was to take place in 2 days.

As she left the contest hall, she saw that it was really late, and there was no chance that she could challenge the gym. Feeling really hungry, she found the Pokémon center, where she had a great meal, and went to bed.

This was supposed to be the last chapter of Roxels adventure. However, it's close to work time. And I might not be able to update tomorrow, since I have a weird work schedule. The next chapter will be the last one in the series.


End file.
